


Bilba from "Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves"

by NamiVaalea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Female Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiVaalea/pseuds/NamiVaalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves" by ISeeFire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilba from "Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> I wanted to draw something for this story for so long and when I was reading about Fíli's beautiful gift to Bilba I was like...OMG I have to draw her new armor! I'll bet she'll look gorgeous in it! 
> 
> I'm not sure if I did ISeeFire's Bilba justice (or her new armor) but I hope you'll all like it :) This was my first attempt at digital drawing (I really didn't know what I was doing :D). 
> 
> I want to thank the author for this amazing story (when I was drawing this past few days I reread it again a few times :D). Thank you and I look forward to the next chapter :)


End file.
